Spawn of Darkness
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie C is pregnant with a demon baby and is on her deathbed. Will she live or die? Read this to find out! based in 2011


**Spawn Of Darkness**

It was a cool fall day in august of 2011. Melanie C had had taken ill shortly after becoming pregnant again. Since my dad was away on business I decided to stay with her. Unfortunately she had already weakened. It was pitiful.

"Hey Aunt Mel how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I don't feel so great Angel." She replied weakly. Her figure had grown thin. Her eyes were sunken in and listless. She was pale much like a ghost. The belly was her only healthy feature. This was horrible.

"How was your day Angel?" she asked weakly.

"It was ok I was just so worried about you." I replied. Suddenly she spasmed and started shaking. Then she began to cough violently. After a few moments she wretched and vomited. During the vomiting, she spat up blood.

"Aunt Mel when did you start vomiting up blood?" I asked concerned.

"This Morning." She replied weakly.

"Aunt Mel I think you need rest." I said.

"I know I do Angel." She said. She attempted to stand. However she'd become so weak that she could no longer stand on her own. Taking the initiative I slung her arm around me we set off toward her room. After a long slow walk we made it. As I placed her on the bed her hands fell limp. She was so weak. After all that she was finally resting. I sat there watching over her until midnight. Dosing slightly, I was almost sleeping myself. However I was awakened by pitter-patter of little feet. Suddenly Scarlet came into the room looking scared.

"Aine I had a bad dream. Can I stay with mummy?" She asked shakily.

"Huh Scarlet? What's wrong?" Melanie asked weakly when she saw scarlet.

"Mummy I had a bad dream." Scarlet said.

"What as it dear?" Melanie asked weakly but groggy.

"A bad man came and took you away." Scarlet admitted, "Can I sleep with you?" 

"That's horrible. Of course you can Angel can you help her?" Melanie said weakly as she tries to lift the cover.

"Of course Aunt Mel." I said taking the covers off of her and helping Scarlet into the bed and covering them up.

"Mummy" Scarlet ashes sleepily.

"Yes dear?" Melanie said weakly.

"Mummy I wove you." Scarlet said as she kissed Melanie on her forehead before snuggling into her mum's arms.

"I love you too Scar." Melanie said weakly as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

**The Next day**

The next day dawned with an air of darkness. I awoke to find Scarlet out of bed. However Melanie was sitting in the bed. She seemed to be waiting patiently. I approached her and sat down on the bed.

"Angel can you help me please?" Melanie asked weakly.

"Of course Aunt Mel." I said

"I want to go out and enjoy the sun." She said weakly.

"Ok I'll help." I said

"Angel can you bring her in here first?!" Tom called from the kitchen.

"Sure Uncle Tom!?" I said quizzically. I took her weight onto my shoulders and we walked. She was barely able to stand but we slowly made our way to the kitchen. As we came in Tom stood up and grabbed her other arm. We sat her down in the chair. With that he took the opposite chair.

"Mel, Angel told me something was wrong, so I came straight home." He said

"I need you." She sobbed weakly.

"I know, that's why I'm taking off darling." He said wiping a tear off her cheek

"What about work?" She question weakly taking his hand weakly.

"Work can wait. All that matters is you." He said squeezing her hand gently. She was seated close to the table so that Tom could clearly see her weakened form. Her eyes were dark and sunken in. Her skin was pale and her bones were visible. She couldn't even hold her head up and her other hand was resting on the belly. She was resting against the back of the chair. She was so weak.

"I must look horrible." She said weakly.

"You're still beautiful to me." He said sweetly.

"Thank you, that means so much." She sobbed weakly.

"Awe that's sweet Aunt Mel." I said.

"Isn't it? A good man's wonderful Angel." She said weakly.

"Mel if you like I could help you outside." Tom said smiling warmly.

"That would be lovely." She replied weakly. He stood up and took the chair and slid it out gently. Then he took the whole body into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen bridal style. He held her close as he walked to the door and into the sunny morning. He sat down then gently positions her so that she was leaning against his shoulders.

"Tom thank you. I feel so warm." She said weakly placing her head on his chest.

"The sun will do you some good." He said stroking her hair.

"Am I disturbing you guys?" I asked walking outside.

"No Angel just comforting your aunt." He said whispering gently. Suddenly she tensed up. She fell back deeper into his arms, she squirmed and leaned over. Finally she began to vomit blood. Tom and I immediately went to help her.

"I think something is wrong." Tom said holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"My water broke." She replied weakly as a small puddle gathered under the swing.

"Ok she's in labor; we need to get her inside." I said.

"Where? The bedroom?" Tom asked

"I'd prefer that." Melanie said weakly though gritted teeth. She spasmed in pain as soon as we got her in the bedroom. She shook and laid down as her breathing hitched. She reached out and found my hand. Then she proceeded to squeezed lightly, finally the pain let go.

"That was a rough one, are you ok Aunt Mel?" I asked

"I'll be fine I just need rest." She said weakly rubbing her stomach softly.

"Alright I'll help you relax." Tom said rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She said weakly relaxing into his arms. Suddenly she tensed up. She reached down and grabbed Tom's hand. She squeezed weakly and grimaced as the pain peaked. Then she fell back exhausted. Tom held her gently as he wiped her forehead with a rag.

"I can't take this pain anymore." She screamed weakly.

"I have an idea to help." I said. With that I ran into the bathroom. I turned on the water and adjusted it appropriately. I tested it to make sure it was warm and added the holy water in it. Then I signaled for Tom to bring her in. After he helped her out of her bed clothes and out of the shirt, revealing a sports bra under it; he sat her down in the tub.

"Wow this water feels weird but it's somehow calming." She said weakly.

"That's the special medicine." I added with a wink. As time dragged on I noticed her hair was constantly in her eyes. So I took it upon myself to help her. I took a brush and began straightening her hair. Then I gently put it into a low ponytail. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Angel." She said weakly.

"You're welcome Aunt Mel." I said. Suddenly she spasmed in pain.

"Guys its coming." She moaned weakly.

"Mel are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yeah it feels like I need to push." She said weakly. She suddenly bore down hard. She breathed heavily and gritted her teeth. She grabbed Tom's hand and squeezed lightly as she pushed weakly, then she went limp. The push had drained her. While she rested, Tom's held her gently. He kissed her neck and began to rub her back; this caused her global shiver as she closed her eyes. Tom's hands seemed magical to her. She finally gave a whimper of pleasure. For a moment she had forgotten the pain.

"Thank you." Melanie groaned weakly.

"Just doing my job dear." Tom said kissing her deeply. She tensed up and bore down hard. She reached for me hand and again, this time she squeezed tighter before. As the contraction subsided she fell back.

"Aunt Mel you're getting stronger." I said.

"I know Angel I can feel it." She said weakly. Although she still appeared weak, I could tell she was a little stronger. Her eyes were still sunken in but they were slightly brighter. Her skin still clung to her bones but now it still seemed different. When she fell back she seemed to be less stiff. It wasn't' much but she seemed to be improving.

"Angel I feel a little stronger somehow." She said weakly,

"I know. You even look stronger." I said. She suddenly she breathed rhythmically and bore down hard again, harder then before. I could see her getting stronger.

"It hurts so bad." She said weakly as she pushed. Then she relaxed. She pushed hard again. She let out a scream as the head started to come out. It wasn't long before it was out and she relaxed

"The head is out Mel." Tom said.

"I know Tom I can feel it." Melanie replied weakly


End file.
